


Sentiero inesplorato

by hapworth



Series: Another Word [27]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Erwin Week, Crushes, Introspection, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Si fermava per circa un'ora, facendo sempre la stessa ordinazione: un caffelatte e una brioche alla marmellata di ciliegie. Poi andava via alle sette e venticinque, pagando in contanti, lasciandogli sempre qualche monetina di mancia, non prendendo il resto della banconota che gli porgeva ogni volta.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Another Word [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206675
Kudos: 2





	Sentiero inesplorato

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la [_Bottom Erwin Week 2020_](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/2020Prompts).  
>  **21/06/2020:** freeform (day 8)  
> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per la _Six Fanfiction Challenge_.  
>  **prompt:** coffeshop!au; A offre un caffè a B | **fandom:** l'attacco dei giganti

Levi lo vedeva arrivare sempre alla stessa ora nella caffetteria, cosa che lo aveva indotto a credere che lavorasse in uno degli uffici della zona.  
Si fermava per circa un'ora, facendo sempre la stessa ordinazione: un caffelatte e una brioche alla marmellata di ciliegie. Poi andava via alle sette e venticinque, pagando in contanti, lasciandogli sempre qualche monetina di mancia, non prendendo il resto della banconota che gli porgeva ogni volta.  
Lo guardava andare via nel suo completo, la camicia inamidata di colori tendenzialmente chiari e la cravatta scura, l'orologio sul polso destro, sebbene non fosse mancino. I capelli erano ordinati, di un color grano maturo e aveva gli occhi più azzurri che avesse mai visto, che si incorniciavano bene con quell'aspetto apparentemente austero, ma che si dissolveva non appena parlava. Sorrideva spesso, usava un tono gentile e non sembrava minimamente severo come la sua persona appariva – anche per via dell'altezza esagerata.  
Levi lo trovava attraente, con quella differenza singolare tra l'aspetto e la personalità, cosa che in lui invece non era minimamente vera: appariva arrabbiato e lo era davvero. Eppure, una piccola parte di sé, riusciva a trovare la gioia in una giornata di pioggia o di lavoro, solo nel vedere quell'alta figura massiccia entrare nel locale, con la cartella di cuoio sulla testa e i capelli scarmagliati e il sorriso luminoso, come il sole che probabilmente il giorno dopo sarebbe tornato a splendere.  
«Buongiorno!» lo salutò quello, l'espressione gentile e aperta. Erano soli come sempre a quell'ora quando pioveva: i clienti abituali erano principalmente anziani, che quando era brutto tempo stavano in casa, specie alla mattina presto. «'Giorno.» rispose semplicemente, mentre passava il panno su uno dei bicchieri estratti dalla lavastoviglie. Era caldo tra le sue mani, ma era un calore piacevole.  
Notò solo di sfuggita che l'uomo non si era ancora seduto al suo solito tavolo, ma era rimasto in piedi, di fronte a lui al bancone.  
«Sì...?» domandò piano, guardandolo in modo discreto, senza sembrare maleducato. Aveva imparato da tempo ad approcciarsi agli altri, per quanto non gli piacesse per nulla.  
L'uomo sobbalzò visibilmente, passandosi una mano sulla nuca, tra i corti capelli umidi. «Ehm... stavo pensando... ti va un caffè?»  
Levi ci mise qualche secondo per comprendere a pieno la proposta, o almeno, capire che _forse_ non era stato il solo a osservare quell'uomo dai capelli chiari. «Sto lavorando.» lo reguardì. Certo, non c'era nessuno nel locale in quel momento, ma non voleva dire nulla; da un minuto all'altro qualcuno sarebbe potuto entrare e, di certo, non gli andava di fare la figura del barista scansafatiche che non era mai stato.  
L'uomo parve rifletterci solo qualche secondo, prima di annuire e distogliere appena lo sguardo, posandolo a terra. «Ah, già... hai ragione.» sembrava visibilmente in imbarazzo e, sebbene non fosse nella sua natura, la verità era che aveva sentito un brivido di aspettativa e calore nel petto, all'idea che ci fosse un interesse reciproco. Il pensiero gli piaceva, anche perché aveva idea che potessero andare... _d'accordo_ , per così dire. Erano chiaramente molto diversi, ma tanto valeva provare, no?  
«Smonto alle quattro e mezza. Posso aspettarti.» non gli avrebbe detto che abitava lì a pochi metri dalla caffetteria, non erano ancora così in confidenza, ma quelle parole parvero illuminare di nuovo l'uomo che, guardandolo con i suoi occhi color cielo, annuì.  
«A proposito... io mi chiamo Erwin.»  
«Io sono Levi.»  
Era un sempre un inizio, di cosa, ancora, non lo poteva sapere.


End file.
